benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monte Carbolic Show
Production Episode: 43 Date: January 6, 1982 Time: 50:46 Musical Director: Ronnie Aldrich Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Francesca Jaynes Producer: Dennis Kirkland Director: Dennis Kirkland Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickie: My Kitty * Song: Home on Paradise Island * Quickies - 4 * School Teacher * Hill's Angels - Hotel Splendide * Quickie: Risky * Cleaning Up Dimpton * Quickie - 4 * The Monte Carbolic Show ** The Black Theater Company ** Kenny Rogers - I Only Want To Be In Your Band * Tag: The Vampire Highlights * Hotel Splendide * Cleaning Up Dimpton * The Monte Carbolic Show * The Vampire Cast * Benny Hill * Henry McGee * Bob Todd * Jack Wright * Bella Emberg * Alison Bell * Jon Jon Keefe * Gerold Wells * Cyril Cross * Ken Sedd * Debra Hemmings - Hill's Angel * Louise English - Hill's Angel * Sue Upton - Hill's Angel * Terry Jones - Hill's Angel * Cheryl Mortimer - Hill's Angel * Samantha Spencer-Lane - Hill's Angel * Jo Thomas - Hill's Angel * Lesley Young - Hill's Angel * Debi Gaye - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Denise Gyngell - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Abigail Higgins - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Anita Mahadervan - Hill's Angel (uncredited) Quotes * The Professor - "What's the hottest part of the sun? Page Three." ---- * The Professor - "Don't become an atheist. They don't get no holidays." ---- * The Professor - "Name four fruits that begin with "N." An apple, an orange, an onion, a 'nana...." ---- * The Professor - "What is a Hebrew? A male tea bag." ---- * The Professor - "There were five disciples. Matthew, Mark, Olivia, Newton, John..." ---- * The Professor - "You can tell Moses was sick by the size of the tablets." ---- * Jo Thomas - I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I can't make up my mind between the salmon marine, scalloped veal, duck a'lorange or the beef stroganoff." Bob Todd - "Why don't you come back on Friday and have rissoles." Trivia * Selected sketches from this episode appear in the "Video Spotlight" and "Video Follies" VHS tapes from HBO Home Video. * A British stone is equal to 14 American pounds, so if the weight Bob Todd writes on Jackie Wright's suitcase is accurate, he weighs 265-266 pounds. * In one of the quickies, Bob Todd mentions rissoles, which for anyone who isn't aware are small English pattys enclosed in pastry or rolled in breadcrumbs, usually baked or deep fried. It comes from the Latin russeolus, meaning "reddish," via French in which "rissoler" means "to make red." * Benny mentions Australian entertainer Olivia Newton-John, the sister of former cast member Rona Newton-John. * "The Monte Carbolic Show" was a parody of "The Monte Carlo Show," which ran for a few years starting in the 80s and was hosted by Patrick Wayne, the son of movie cowboy John Wayne, who was impersonated by Benny. The show regularly featured French singing star Sylvie Vartan, whose English-language performance on that program of "Last Tango" was covered by Louise English in Chez When. * The start of the "Monte Carbolic" features impersonations of celebrities by Benny Hill and Jackie Wright from previous episodes, including Louise Masseur (Mireille Mathieu), Pierre La Poof, Father Dowd, Shirley Bassey, Nana Moussouri, Dorothy Squires, Liza Minnelli, Charles Aznevour, Moira Anderson, Billy Eckstine, Lindsay Duvall, Roy Orbison, Fred Marceau and Millican & Nesbitt. * On the "Video Follies" Home Video, the tag scene with the vampire (chase omitted) comes up right after the "Cleaning Up Dimpton" sketch, making it look like Bob Todd's character has been demoted to park maintenance. The "Monte Carbolic" sketch in between actually appears instead on the "Video Spotlight" Home Video. Sequence * Last Episode: Big Poppa * Next Episode: Talking Point ---- Category: Episodes Category:1982 Episodes